


假戏真做

by Angizia



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss, Mutual Pining
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-19
Updated: 2018-01-19
Packaged: 2019-03-06 20:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13418595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angizia/pseuds/Angizia
Summary: Steve因为一个案子受伤后，他的记忆有一点混乱。这个小错误会彻底毁掉一切，还是会让他得偿所愿呢？





	假戏真做

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make It Real](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5578339) by [Brumeier](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier). 



> 随缘上发过了，这边也发一下～～～感谢原作者～

_“你们两个是怎么认识的？”_

_“工作，”Danny_ _宠溺地笑着说，“这个大呆子需要有人看着他点，让他远离麻烦。”_

_“我记得的可不是这样。”Steve_ _用他的胳膊揽过Danny_ _的肩膀捏了捏。_

_Patcow_ _夫人把这一切都看在眼里，脸上露出一个巨大的微笑。“所以现在你们结婚了？”_

_Steve_ _骄傲地显摆了一下他的结婚戒指。“我做过的最好的决定。”_

_Danny_ _抬头看着他，脸上是一览无余的爱意。当Steve_ _凑过去送一个吻的时候Danny_ _的表情突然变成了恐惧，眼中映现出爆炸的景象，刺眼的闪光以及紧接着的，充斥着Steve_ _耳朵，或者不如说，他切身感受到的，巨大的隆隆声。_

_然后整个世界就在尖叫、热浪和痛苦中分崩离析。_

*o*o*o*

Steve在昏迷和清醒之间的状态沉浮着。他对这种情况再熟悉不过了，并不是很在意，因为他知道身边发生了什么：疼痛，医疗急救，担忧的朋友们以及Danny……Danny……关于Danny的一些事。

*o*o*o*

_“真好玩，Uncle Steve_ _！”Grace_ _向上看着他，眼神闪着光。“Danno_ _也跟你一起打太极拳吗？”_

_“你爸爸会通过其他方法领悟他的禅理。”Steve_ _完全能想象到如果他邀请Danny_ _练太极的话他会怎么回答。_

_Grace_ _会意地点点头。“他就是喜欢争论。”_

_Steve_ _笑起来，但是同时也被她的洞察力冲击到了。她是对的，Danny_ _挥舞双手的大声抱怨让他感受到和太极一样的情感上的舒缓。事实上，Steve_ _其实很享受那些小小的争吵。_

_“你总是那样。”_

_“哪样？”_

_“当我们说到爸爸的时候你总是那样微笑。”_

*o*o*o*

Steve突然惊醒，眼睛被明亮的灯光刺得睁不开。他试着移动，但只感受到一种让他喘不上气的疼痛。

“……躺下，先生，”有人说，“我们在前往皇后医疗中心的路上，出于您的安全考虑我们把您固定住了。”

Steve分辨出直升飞机旋翼熟悉的嗡嗡声，突然感受到了一阵恐慌袭来。无论发生了什么都已经糟糕到让他正被急救直升机从夏威夷大岛运回瓦胡岛。

“Danny，”他气喘吁吁地说。

“这是您的名字吗？”

他试着摇摇头但是失败了，一定是被固定在挡板上了，他想。如果他现在在瓦胡岛，医疗运输队的人就会认出他，就会知道要去找到Danny。

“是我丈夫，”他喘着气说。他能感觉到自己又要陷入昏迷了，试图抵抗这种感觉。Danny在哪？他也受伤了吗？

“先生，您能告诉我们您的名字吗？”

Steve想要告诉他们，但是在他能吐出一个字之前就被黑暗笼罩了。

*o*o*o*

_“你们怎么回事，结婚多久了？”_

_这不是第一次有人暗示_ _Steve_ _和_ _Danny_ _不只是工作搭档了。一开始这还有点好笑。就凭他俩吵嘴的样子_ _Steve_ _甚至有点理解这种评价。_

_但是这种玩笑一直出现，_ _Steve_ _不得不承认他越来越希望这能成为事实。他希望_ _Danny_ _能够在某种比友情更深的程度上成为_ 他的 _，希望拥有比搭档更亲密的关系。但是他从来没提过一个字，因为_ _Danny_ _从来没有显露过对男人的兴趣。而且，该死的，即使_ _Steve_ _的感情得到回应，结局也不一定能保证幸福，他已经尝过教训了。最好还是接受_ _Danny_ _的友谊，不要凭一种模糊的感觉就赌上一切。_

_Steve_ _受伤的时候会去求助于_ _Danny_ _，会和他分享自己的好消息。_ _Danny_ _也会穿越大半个地球找到他，把莽撞、受伤的他带回家。即使_ _Steve_ _不能得到_ _Danny_ _的全部，他也拥有了最重要的那部分。这就足够了。_

*o*o*o*

Steve第二次醒过来是在被推往急诊室的时候。他的嘴里有血，灯光依旧刺痛着他的眼睛，但是随着移动刺痛在逐渐减轻。

“Danny，”他的声音从咬紧的牙关后面传出来。

“他正在赶来的路上了，少校，”有人说道，Steve松了口气，这里有人认得他了。“坚持住。”

“很痛。”

“我明白。等我们可以给您检查的时候就会照顾好一切了，好吗？”

Steve咬住了下唇，由于颈部固定器的原因没法点头。

“少校，您知道发生了什么吗？”

“爆……炸。”

“没错，您做得很好。”

但是Steve没有感觉很好。医疗人员剪开他衣服的时候他感到完全暴露在外，而且极其孤独。他的配偶没有在他身边让他知道一切都会没事的。

“Danny……好吗？”

“我们现在还是先来关注您的情况吧，好吗？”

*o*o*o*

_“为什么你就假定我会搬进来和你一起住？”_ _Danny_ _问，双手支在髋骨上。_

_“看一眼周围，_ _Danno_ _。”_ _Steve_ _比划了一下整个房子，“海滩前的房产？这可是一流地段。何况我们三个人住进来还是显得大很多。”_

_“你有没有想过也许我并不想在一个频繁遭受子弹袭击的房子里抚养我的女儿啊？”_

_糟了，他真的没想到这一点。这当然会是_ _Danny_ _脑海中想到的第一件事。_ _Danny_ _对_ _Steve_ _房子的拒绝其实挺伤人的，即使他们并不是在认真讨论。是啊，也许这曾经是他父亲被谋杀的案发现场，但是这里也发生过更多别的事，他父母还活着的时候留下的那么多幸福的回忆，还有新一点的，比如他和_ _Danny_ _坐在院子里喝着_ _Longboards_ _啤酒一边看着_ _Grace_ _在海滩上玩耍。_

_他心中的感受一定在他脸上显露出来了，因为_ _Danny_ _伸手抓住了他的胳膊。_

_“嘿，别这样。”_

_“这是个好房子。”_ _Steve_ _说。_

_“确实，这是个非常好的房子，而且你是对的，我不应该根据一两件暴力事件就给它下定论。_ _Grace_ _也喜欢到这儿来。”_

_Steve_ _以为_ _Danny_ _大概在取笑他，但是对方的脸上坦诚地呈现着真挚和歉意。_

_当然紧接着下一秒，他就毁掉了氛围。“你现在开始多愁善感了吗？”_ _Danny_ _揶揄道，捏了捏_ _Steve_ _的胳膊。_

_Steve_ _自鸣得意地笑着翻了个白眼，“不，我只是饿了。你想去吃个午饭吗？”_

*o*o*o*

滴—滴—滴—

Steve的意识飘回到心脏监测器熟悉的滴滴声。他感到很虚弱，精疲力尽，但是疼痛减弱了，这算是一个进步。

他好奇地睁开眼睛。房间里的灯光昏暗，虽然窗帘拉上了还是显而易见外面已经是黑天了。

Danny躺在另一张病床上，侧身蜷缩着。即使在昏暗的灯光下他的脸上也有明显的瘀青，前额上还有缝合的伤口，Steve的内心揪紧了起来。

“Danny，”他哑声叫出来。心脏监测器的滴声在Steve试图从床上爬起来的时候加快，他被静脉管束缚住，这时才突然意识到导液管的存在，被吗啡阻断的疼痛也开始爬回他的感知范围内。

他喘着粗气倒回床上，突然就被穿着制服的医院工作人员包围了，他认出其中一个男护士但是想不起他的名字，护士的ID牌被吊绳拉紧缩成一团，提供不了什么帮助。

“放轻松，Steve，”护士说，“你还远没到可以坐起来的时候。”

Steve还在挣扎。

“你知道吗，我和你共享一个病房是为了让你的屁股老老实实呆在床上的，babe。”

“Danny？”Steve轻轻推着护士直到他的视线不被遮挡。Danny正坐在他的床上，看起来同时既担忧又放松，这个表情那么熟悉，让Steve情不自禁笑起来。“嘿。”

“嘿。”Danny冲他笑回来。

这对Steve来说足够了，让他安定下来被医生检查，同时Danny在向他解说他在昏迷中错过的事。

“Scolaro帮派比我们想象得动作要快。他们炸掉了半个码头，不幸的是——但是凭我们的运气来说不算意外地——正好是我们站着的那半边。”

在受伤的左侧身体动作的手指让Steve瑟缩了一下，牙关中间发出嘶嘶的吸气声。

“手榴弹。”那个男护士说。

“你很幸运，”Danny严肃地说，“大部分都是皮肉伤，没有内脏被贯穿，你那个不开窍的SEAL头骨也没有。”

“你呢？”Steve在做检查的时候注意力一直放在Danny身上。

“我的尼安德特人搭档把我撞倒在地，让我的头遭到凶残的撞击，但是这八成也救了我的命。”

“绝对救了你一命，”护士笑着说，“这不就是你们俩平时做的吗？”

“这就是我为什么和他结婚了，”Steve自豪地说。他们也许剪掉了他的衣服，但是并没有拿走他的婚戒。他心不在焉地用小指摩擦着这个圈，它的重量让他的皮肤感到宽慰。

房间中突然被寂静笼罩着，然后Danny看向护士，几乎不可察觉地摇摇头。

“好好休息，Steve。”护士——Keoni，Steve突然想起来了——用医院薄毯盖住他，“我会回来查看你的，直到那时候你都需要躺在床上，好吗？”

“我会保证他老实呆着的。”Danny答应他。

房间再次剩下他们两个人时，Danny从他的床上滑下来，僵硬地穿过房间蹭到Steve的床边，他很幸运没有被任何机械设备缠住。“你还好吗，partner？”

Steve伸出手，不明白为什么Danny犹豫了一会才接过去。“Danno？”

“Steven，你还记得我们为什么在那个码头上吗？”

“我……记得？”Steve以为他记得，但是Danny急切地看着他的表情让他不确定起来。“我们在调查一个案子。”

“没错，”Danny用他空出来的那只手抓住床栏杆。他没有戴他的戒指。“我们在卧底调查。你记得我们在卧底吗，Steve？”

Steve抓紧了Danny的手，他的不安感在增强。

“我们是私家侦探，”他不确定地说。这些词听起来没毛病，但是说不上哪里感觉怪怪的。“我们有很多卧底工作。”

“不，babe，”Danny轻声说，“我们是50特遣队，在这个案子上假扮成私家侦探，我觉得你的脑子被那场爆炸搞得有点混乱。”

假扮。这个词把Steve脑子里的某个部分敲松了，回忆起的一小点对话碎片让他把手从Danny手中挣脱出来。

_“对不起，你说什么？你让我们在这个案子里假扮基佬？你疯了吗？”_

他很震惊。刚刚还给他带来宽慰的结婚戒指现在在他的手指上又冰冷又沉重，提醒着他他想要得到但是心里很清楚没办法拥有的一切。

“Steve。”

“我很好。对不起。我只是……有点忘了。”Steve扭过头避开他在Danny眼中清楚看到的怜悯，“我就是有点累。”

Danny在床边又呆了一两分钟才叹着气挪回房间另一头。Steve保持着清醒，让自己感受着透过吗啡传来的烧灼的疼痛，同时哀悼着一段他不曾拥有过的感情。

*o*o*o*

两天后Steve正在家休养，故意无视掉一整天都因为Danny的短信震动个不停的手机。他还没准备好面对自己的搭档。

他已经摘掉了婚戒，但是内心还没有摆脱掉它的存在。

Steve现在想起了所有事，关于他是怎么提出这个卧底想法并且说服Danny接受，以及他们假扮成一对情侣有多么轻松自然，在码头被炸掉前的一瞬间，Steve以为他在Danny的眼中看到了什么，像是一些真实的感情。他只是在自我欺骗罢了。

他以为Danny只会满足于用短信轰炸他当然也是自欺欺人。Steve从小憩中醒过来后发现他的搭档正坐在他的床脚，用胳膊肘支撑着自己就好像他没有别的更好的事去做一样。

“我不是在表示忘恩负义，”Steve用手摩擦着自己的脸说，“但是你在这儿做什么？”

“好吧，让我们来看看，”Danny愉快地说，“你最近受了伤，你又不回我短信我就自然地假设你遭受了严重的内出血然后死掉了，所以我过来看看。”

Danny的语气很轻松，但是脸上没有任何表情。他透过垂下的眼帘看着Steve。

“我还活着。”

“是啊，我能看出来。所以你干嘛无视我的短信？”

Steve耸了耸完好的右边肩膀：“不是很想说话。”

“棒极了。那你可以听着。”Danny坐起来，腿垂在床边。

“Danny，我不——”

“我知道你不想，但是你还是得听着。我花了点时间好好想了这事，现在我决定把我思想探索的宝贵果实授予你。”

Danny在措辞方面总是很有一套。抛开一切，这种正常的状态让Steve强忍回一个笑脸。

“我的卧底经验不是很多，但是我在把假扮人格和真实自我区分开的事上从来没有遇到过问题。”Danny身子前倾，脸上的冷漠被一种让Steve感到不安的专注所取代。

“我可没搞砸——”

Danny举起手，“请让我说完。我的重点是，我从来没有忘记过我应该是什么样的人，但是……这一次……”Danny做了个深呼吸，头一次显露出在严厉的目光下他的内心有多么紧张。“这一次，我想成为我假装的那个人。”

Steve试着理解那句话的意思，但是他的思路好像被堵住了。他知道自己希望这句话是什么意思，但是又非常确定是他误会了什么。

“Danny，”他有点绝望地说。

Danny伸手抓住Steve的脚踝，他手上的温度透过薄薄的床单传过来。“主要是，Steven，我一直以为你直得像个箭头，如果你懂我的意思的话。你整个人就是一个超级海豹，还有Catherine当炮友这回事，我觉得如果我让你知道我冒出来的这些工作不宜的想法，大概会被你来个锁喉杀什么的。”

“我才不会！”天啊，不，他不会这么做。永远不会。Danny对他有想法？希望他们在一起？这让他感到头晕，皮肤发烫。

“当你在医院意识到我们没有结婚的时候露出的那个表情，真是差点要了我的命。”Danny捏了捏Steve的脚踝，然后试探着笑了笑。“所以我在想，如果我们都站在同一个立场了……要不要来个试驾？”

那是……如果Danny就是Steve想的那个意思的话，这简直美好得不像是真的。“你想要这样？真的吗？和我？”

“你还不知道我吗？我是那种在这么重要的决定上不假思索莽撞行事的人吗？”

“要是行不通呢？”Steve问，“如果我们搞砸了呢？”

“那我们就搞砸，决定这是个坏主意，然后回去做我们的搭档，”Danny回答，就好像一切就这么轻松一样，“我生命中不需要更多的遗憾了，Steve。”

Steve同意这个想法，而且如果他还完好如初的话他就会抓过Danny，把他扑倒在床上然后在他身上用尽各种手段。但是直到他痊愈，他们都得慢慢来了。

他像在医院时那样伸出手，这一次Danny没有犹豫就抓紧了。

“我知道你其实很机灵的。”Danny说，他把自己挪到Steve身边，有好一会，他们就这么望着对方。

这感觉很不真实，Steve终于得到了长久以来他想要得到的Danny的一切。尽管有各种可能会造成失败结局的潜在因素，在他内心深处他却感觉这一次没准他们真的能成功。Danny比任何人都了解他，Steve把自己的生命托付给他，把自己的感情和这些融合在一起并不难。

“Danny，”Steve说，比起实实在在的声音更像是一声叹息。他凑过去，Danny也靠过来，结合成一个绝对甜蜜舒缓又充满许诺的吻。

Danny用一只手捧着Steve的脸，拇指在他的颧骨上摩挲着，Steve闭上眼睛挡住突如其来的眼泪。

“没事的，babe，”Danny在他嘴唇上轻声说，“我在你身边呢。”

“你一直都在（you always did），”Steve也轻声回答，“你一直都会（you always will）。”

*o*o*o*

“所以你们两个是怎么认识的？”

“我拦路抢劫了Danny的案子，而且Danny他……”Steve笑着回答。

“很确定这就是斯德哥尔摩综合症。”Danny把话接完。他正握着Steve的手，手指缠绕在一起。

Steve的Deb姑妈冲他们微笑着，举起她的香槟酒杯，“相信我，亲爱的，你俩这就是真爱。我祝你们拥有所有的幸福。”

他们周围的所有人都举杯重复着这个祝愿。Steve看向Danny，知道他感受到的所有感情都明白无误写在自己的脸上，映射在Danny湛蓝的眼睛里。他凑过去接吻，当Danny的胳膊环绕在他身上时小心注意不要把自己的香槟洒出来。

“Husband，”Steve对着Danny耳朵悄声说。

“还没成呢，你这个大笨蛋。”

明天永远来得不够快。

 

[随缘链接](http://www.mtslash.net/forum.php?mod=viewthread&tid=246884&extra=page%3D1%26filter%3Dtypeid%26typeid%3D96%26typeid%3D96)


End file.
